Data presentation, such as data presentation in a graphic user interface (GUI) on a display device of a computer system, is important to allow the user to understand, interpret, and use the data. Presently, data is provided in either tabular layouts, such as spreadsheets, or spatial layouts, such as trees. Tabular layouts have the disadvantage that it is difficult for the user to identify relationships between and among the data in the table. Users are unable to trace paths connecting the data in the table. Spatial layouts, such as topology viewers in systems management consoles, have the disadvantage that it is difficult for the user to scan and sort the individual pieces of data. Users can become disoriented, rendering them unable to locate a particular piece of data when the spatial layout becomes too large or too complex. Such confusion can hinder troubleshooting of problems.
A single layout lacks the flexibility to allow the user to respond efficiently to all situations in which they need to identify and interpret data. One particular type of layout may be better suited to one particular task than another. For example, studies of airline reservation systems have shown that questions involving spatial relationships, such as how to get from one location to another, are more easily answered from a spatial layout of data. Questions involving verbal concepts, such as how many flights would arrive at a particular time, are more easily answered from a tabular layout of data.
It would be desirable to have system and method of spatial/tabular data presentation that would overcome the above disadvantages.